Talk:Find A Pet Song/@comment-34015138-20180127072855
I converted the characters down to the previous gen characters they're based on. Here's how it went: :Posey ::Now, Fire, my dear, I cannot express my delight ::It's abundantly clear ::That somewhere out here ::Is the pet that will suit you just right :Firefly ::I can't wait to get started, but first let me set a few rules ::It's of utmost importance ::The pet that I get ::Is something that's awesome and cool :Posey: Awesome, cool, got it! ::I have so many wonderful choices, just wait, you will see :Firefly ::I need something real fast like a bullet to keep up with me :Posey ::Sure! How 'bout a bunny? ::They're cutesy and wootsie and quick as can be :Firefly ::Cutesy? Wootsie? Have you even met me? :Posey ::Rainbow, have faith ::You see, I will bet you ::Somewhere in here is the pet that will get you :Posey: Come on, the sky's the limit! :Firefly: Sky is good. I'd like it to fly. :Posey: Really? Because I think this widdle puddy tat has your name written all over it. Yes, he does. Aww, look, he likes you! :Firefly: Pass. :Posey ::I have so many wonderful choices for you to decide ::There are otters and seals ::With massive appeal :Firefly: Otters and seals do not fly. :Posey: Maybe not, but I've seen this particular seal catch ten feet of air when he breaches the water! :barks :Firefly: That's it. I'm outta here. :Posey ::Wait! There must be a pet here ::That will fit the ticket ::How 'bout a ladybug, or a cute cricket? :Firefly: Bigger. And cooler. :Posey: Bigger, cooler. Right. ::I've got just the thing in that tree, Fly, ::Meet your new fabulous pet, Squirrely! :Firefly: It's just a squirrel. :Posey: Not just any squirrel. A flying squirrel! :Firefly: ...Yeah. So, like I was saying... ::Posey, bud, this won't cut it ::I need a pet to keep up with me ::Something awesome, something flying ::With coolness that defies gravity! :Posey: I'm sensing you want an animal that can fly. :Firefly: Ya think? :Posey ::I have plenty of wonderful creatures who soar in the sky ::Like a sweet hummingbird or a giant monarch butterfly :Firefly: Better, but cooler. :Posey ::I see. How 'bout an owl, or a wasp, or a toucan? ::There's so many wonderful creatures the likes of that ::There are falcons and eagles ::They are both quite regal ::Or perhaps what you need is a dark and mysterious bat? :Firefly: Now you're talking! But instead of just one standout, now that's too many. ::So many choices, and such riches aplenty :Posey: Not a bad problem to have, if you ask me. :['Firefly']' ::The bat would be awesome, but the wasp I'm digging too ::Do you have anything in a yellow striped bat? :Posey: No. ::I've got a hot pink flamingo, just dying to meet you :'''['Firefly]' ::What to do, what to do? gasp ::A prize! That's it! There's really just one way ::To find out which animal's best ::Hold a contest of speed, agility, and guts ::That will put each pet to the test :'['Posey]' ::Don't forget style, that should be considered :'Firefly' ::Then we'll know for sure who's best of the litter :'['Posey]' ::The one who is awesome and cool :'['Firefly]' ::Just like me ::Can't settle for less, 'cause I'm the best :'['Posey''' and 'Firefly']' ::So a contest we will see :'''['Firefly]' ::Who's the number one, greatest, perfectest pet :'['Posey''' and '''Firefly]''' ::In the world for me! :'[Posey']' ::May the games :['Posey' and '''Firefly]' ::Begin! :'Firefly''': And may the best pet win!